


Take Care of Me

by 28crosses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, come out, louis needs someone to take care of him, make america gay again, philadelphia concert, thank you pilar, the pilar story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28crosses/pseuds/28crosses
Summary: Louis is the fan that asks Harry to find him a date at his concert and Harry offers to take Louis out on a date instead.





	Take Care of Me

It had been a good night so far, incredible even. One of his favorite shows yet. The crowd was loud and animated and so full of energy he could just feel it radiating off him. So as he put his guitar down he looked through the many signs and eventually landed on a bunch of girls screaming and pointing at a small piece of paper. As he walked over, he heard another girl yelling, Heather? Everyone around her was screaming Heather. He walked towards the other group for now.

When he got there he asked, “Whose is this? Is this yours?”

The group shook their heads and pointed behind them to a shorter bloke, smiling nervously. Harry just smiled back and said, “Thank you, sir,” to the security guard passing the sign up. He takes a few moments to read it over. ‘Harry, help me find a boyfriend. My name is Louis, I’m 26.’ and on the back ‘I came out after you held the first pride flag in 2015.’ 

“Okay,” he says, smiling at the other group, “I’ll be right with you Heather.”

The crowd erupts and he waits a few moments before clearing his throat, looking at the cute bloke and saying, “Harry, help me find a boyfriend. My name is Louis and I’m—Louis, hello—and I’m twenty-six.” He turns it around and asks, “Can I read this side?”’

The boy, Louis, shakes his head and Harry gives him a reassuring smile before putting the sign to his side, “I don’t have to.”

Louis breaks out into a smile and his lips form the words, “Thank you,” and Harry feels warmth seep through his entire body at the simple words. So kind.

“Louis,” he says, liking the way the name sounds on his lips, “What kind of person are you looking for, Louis?”

The crowd quiets a bit and he hears, “Someone nice.” 

The accent makes his heart clench and he grins so wide it must have been noticeable. He says, “Someone nice, that’s a good place to start.” He turns to the crowd and struts around a bit while saying, “I’m just looking for an idiot, really. Any old idiot.”

The crowd collectively laughs as Harry focuses back on Louis, “Okay, someone nice.”

“A fan of you,” Louis says clearly, his smile wide.

“A fan of me,” Harry says, softer than necessary into the microphone. “That’s very nice, thank you.”

“Someone smart.”

“Yeah?”

“Smart and excited to learn about anything and everything,” Louis says, his eyes, too, softening. It was clear to Harry in that moment that he already had someone in mind and he felt his heart race at that. He didn’t want this beautiful boy to want anyone but him, and the realization hit him so hard he nearly stumbled.

“Okay. Anything else?” he asks, ignoring his racing heart. He doesn’t do well, though, making a sound to have Louis repeat what he said.

“Someone that also likes men,” Louis repeats.

Harry grins, knowing exactly where to take this from here. His contract had ended only two weeks ago and he had been trying to find a way to fully make his preference known and he knew this had to be it, for Louis. The boy who was looking up at him with hopeful eyes and had come out because of him three years prior. “Someone that also likes boys, yeah, that would make sense, all right.”

Harry turns to the crowd and says, “So, Louis is looking for a nice person. I think I’m pretty nice.” The crowd erupts at the statement and Harry grins, letting the sound fuel him. “I’m a pretty big fan of my music,” he says, listening to the crowd get louder. “I also, like boys.” The sound was so intensified he almost couldn’t handle it, but he continued anyways. He walked towards Louis again and sat down, his legs dangling over the stage. The girls in front of Louis were reaching for him but he kept his eyes trained on Louis’ as he asked, “Why don’t you and I try for a date instead?”

The crowd goes absolutely crazy and his security steps closer to him as the arena screams, and screams, and screams even more. Still, his eyes don’t leave Louis’ face. He watches shock, humor and finally realization flash over his face and when he nods his head, Harry’s smile felt blinding. So Harry stands back up and says, “He said yes!”

The crowd goes mental and it felt as though Harry’s eardrums might actually never work properly again, but he didn’t care. He searched for his mother and saw her roll her eyes fondly at him, blow a kiss and mouth that she was proud of him. That’s all that mattered really. When he looked back to Louis he said, “Come here, love. Go sit with my Mum over there and I’ll find you after.”

He watched security help Louis over the barrier and waited for him to get to his Mum, who introduced herself happily, before going back to Heather’s group. He talked a bit more, started What Make You Beautiful and pulled up a ‘Make America Gay Again’ pride flag, waving it around proudly. What he had done tonight was unreal and yet, it all seemed worth it once he met Louis’ eyes. He held the flag up, grinned and decided that tonight would always be the concert that meant the most.

The rest of the set was just as amazing as the start. Afterwards, he met a few fans in the back, including a girl who used her make a wish to meet him. He spent the most time with her and wished her well with a kiss on the cheek before heading back to change his clothes, finally. He put on a pair of joggers and pulled a sweatshirt over his head before walking to the couches and snacks set up in the back. When he got there he wasn’t surprised to see his Mum chatting easily with the boy, Louis. He kept quiet as he watched them easily interact, already completely endeared by the boy. Anyone who can soften his Mum so easily is a good choice.

She looks up at the creak of the door and smiles, tapping Louis’ knee. She says, “It’s a bit late for me, love, and I figure it’s about time I get back to my room. Thank you for chatting, tell your sisters they are welcome any time.”

“I will, Anne,” he says quietly, a bit shaky.

“No nerves, darling,” Anne says softly, but Harry hears and watches Louis’ cheeks brighten at the words. She comes over and wraps her arms around Harry, “You be nice to him.”

“Let me know when you’re back,” he says to keep from embarrassing Louis any further, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He watched her walk away before turning back to Louis, who was tapping his fingers on his knees nervously. Harry walked over and sat where his Mum had been. He turned his entire body to face Louis and said, “Hi, Louis, I’m Harry.”

“Louis,” he says, “I can’t believe I’m back here.”

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you at all earlier,” Harry says, watching as Louis relaxed back into the couch. He had a small smile on his face and it lit up every nerve in Harry’s body.

“You didn’t,” Louis says, shaking his head, “I’m so thankful to be back here, even if you weren’t serious about the date. I wasn’t kidding when I wrote that I came out three years ago because of you.”

“I’m happy that I inspired you to tell your family about who you are,” Harry said softly, making sure Louis was looking at him before adding, “And I wasn’t kidding about the date, I’d really like to see you again.”

Louis once again looked shocked at that and sighed gently before pushing the denim jacket he had on off of his shoulders. Once he had, Harry recognized the familiar colored letters easily and grinned. Louis looked up to see that and blushed red again, “Um, my sisters bought it for me. They actually made the sign I had tonight as well. They’ve kind of been my biggest support system and I wasn’t really comfortable wearing this out but, yeah, I’m warm back here.”

“I can have them turn the air up,” Harry offers.

Louis was already shaking his head, “No, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I’ve basically just come out to the entire world tonight.”

“If you don’t mind,” Harry says, tilting his head, “Can I ask about the pride flag, about when I held it up and how it inspired you to come out?”

Louis nods, “It’s actually my favorite story to tell.”

“Go on,” Harry responds, his eyes insistent on every expression Louis would have.

“Well, my sisters Lottie, Fiz, Phoebe and Daisy had been wanting to see One Direction for ages and my Mum had to stay back with my little brother and sister so—”

“You have six siblings?”

Louis laughs lightly, “Yes.”

“Your Mum is truly a hero.”

“She was, yeah,” he says, softer.

“Was?”

“She passed away, cancer,” he answers, clearing his throat, “She was my very best friend, the most supportive woman in the world. But I’m in the middle of a story so we can talk about that another time.”

“Yeah, another time,” Harry says gently, finally moving himself closer to Louis. He puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and puts his on the edge of the couch as to not make him uncomfortable. “Please continue.”

Louis takes a deep breath before getting back into his story, “We had pretty decent seats, sitting front row of the balcony. I’ve always been a pretty big fan of One Direction’s music and I didn’t mind taking the girls out. You were so happy that night. You’re Lottie’s favorite and she just kept saying how happy you looked. You really are just such an amazing performer. You always have been.”

“Thank you,” Harry responds easily.

“All of a sudden, the crowd had just erupted. The girls gasped and when I looked at the big screen, there you were. You were so proud holding up that flag. I felt like my entire world had just changed, just like that. I had been a fan of the band for as long as my sisters forced me to listen but all of a sudden, you had just become everything. You.”

Harry put his hand back on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. His entire body seemed to be shaking with nerves and Harry just wanted him to know it was okay, “I’m here, love. You can stop if you want.”

“No, no,” Louis said, shaking his head and taking a breath. “You ran down the catwalk with it and I don’t even remember what song was playing because all of a sudden nothing mattered except for who I was and who I wanted to be. It was so internal and I was so overwhelmed I sat down and I just started to cry. My oldest sister, Lottie, she kneeled in front of me while the other three circled around me and they kept asking if I was okay and finally I just said, ‘I’m gay’ and they were so, so understanding. They told me that nothing changed and my youngest sister, Daisy, she told me that I was still her superhero. God, it was just, it was so moving and incredible”

“Louis,” Harry said, moving his hand down Louis’ arm and hesitantly taking Louis’ in his own. He squeezed again, “I’m so happy I helped you to finally accept yourself and that your sisters were so understanding.”

“That wasn’t even the best part,” Louis says, his eyes on their hands. He doesn’t remove his though. “When we got home the girls gave Mum a complete run down before they all fell asleep on the couch together. We helped them up to bed and finally ended up on the couches ourselves with some tea. We just talked for a bit before she finally asked me what was wrong. I broke down again and told her about you, about what you did and about how scared I was. She just held me and told me there was nothing wrong with me. She told me she loved me and that she was proud to be my Mum and my best friend. It was just, magical. She truly was the best woman in the world.”

“I know she was.”

Louis smiled, “So, I guess that brings us up to today. I’ve been studying at Columbia for the semester and ended up getting an internship to stay, so the girls got me tickets to your show tonight and sent this shirt along with the tickets and the sign and told me that I had to do everything possible to get you to notice me. They’ll wake up in a few hours and blow up my phone as they see the updates come in, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m so happy I noticed it, Louis,” Harry says easily, squeezing Louis’ hand again.

“Thank you for everything, Harry.”

Harry brings Louis’ hand up to his lips and gently presses his lips to each knuckle, “I really would like to take you out. When my tour is done, I’ll come back here. We can do anything you want.”

“How about a picnic?”

“Anything,” Harry promises.

“I can’t believe that you did that today,” Louis says, turning his hand to interlock their fingers in his lap. A light blush lights his cheeks, but Harry smiles to let him know he doesn’t need to. “You actually said you like boys on stage and millions of people are going to wake up to the news.”

“They’re also going to wake up to find out that a beautiful man named Louis agreed to go on a date with me.”

Louis shook his head, “I don’t think I’ll ever believe today was real.”

Just then, the door opened. Louis jumped slightly but Harry just squeezed his hand to reassured him and met Jeff’s eyes. “Hey, H. Sorry, but it’s pretty late and we need to head up to Canada.”

“Thanks, Jeff,” Harry says kindly, “I’ll be out in a few. I want to make sure Louis gets out okay.”

“We can meet you in the lot.”

When Jeff walks out, Harry leans forward to press his lips to Louis’ cheek. “I wish I could stay all night. Will you be okay getting home?”

“Yes,” Louis says, pulled up by Harry. “I’ll be okay.”

“May I have your phone?”

Louis hands it over easily and Harry sends himself a text and begins walking Louis out. When the cool air hit them, Louis pulled his jacket back around him and shivered a bit, so Harry wraps an arm around him and walks them a bit quicker to where Louis points out his car. Louis leaves with an easy smile and Harry is left with a racing heart. He wished he had met Louis three years ago when he held that first flag up. Thinking back to tonight, holding up the ‘Make America Gay Again’ flag, he realized it was better this way. Louis knew who he was and Harry would never let him forget it again. 

The next month passed in a blur. Each concert, each new crowd filled Harry’s heart so completely. He had never felt so alive. His coming out had been such a huge topic and would be for a long time. Everyone asked about the mysterious Louis, if Harry would go back to Philadelphia once his tour was over and stay true to his offer for a date. No one really thought it would happen, but it did.

The car pulled up to Louis’ building and Harry took a deep breath before opening the door and heading up to the apartments. He pressed the call button and within seconds, the door was unlocked and he was on his way upstairs. The second floor, apartment 28, Harry chanted to himself. He wasn’t really sure why he was so nervous. Especially since when he turned the corner, the door was already open.

He knocked and heard Louis shout, “Come in,” before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. The room was tiny but full of life. Drawings and pictures were all over the walls and there were papers flung everywhere. Each surface had something flung on it but it didn’t look messy. It was more of an organized mess. And there was a basket sat on the counter along with a six pack of beer and a blanket.

“Hi,” Harry hears as another door opens.

He smiles as he looks over Louis’ casual outfit. A pair of jean shorts and a gray tee that hugged his form perfectly. He has a green hat on and was sporting a nervous smile but he looked like he was positively glowing. Harry smiles back, “You look incredible, I’ve been so excited to see you again.”

Louis blushes, it’s just so easy to get his cheeks to lighten. Harry figured it’d easily become his favorite thing about Louis. “I didn’t know if you’d really show.”

“I always will,” Harry promises, finally walking over to him. He wraps Louis into a hug and doesn’t let the hesitance of Louis returning it bother him. He’d come around. Harry would show him he could be trusted. “How about we get going? You already have everything ready, it seems.”

“I’m ready to go, yeah,” Louis says.

The car drove for around fifteen minutes before they got to a small park and Harry grabbed everything before Louis could even try, so he shook his head with a giggle and motioned for Harry to follow him. They ended up in a nice open space where only a few people were walking around.

“I figured this would be a nice spot, not many people come up here,” Louis says, taking the blanket off of the basket and spreading it out. “I come up here and study a lot. It’s nice in the afternoon because the kids come out to walk their dogs.”

“Sounds amazing,” Harry says with a smile, watching as Louis sets up their space. When he’s done, Harry puts the beer down and pulls Louis into his arms, pressing their lips together. It’s just a soft press of flesh against flesh, but it’s everything that Harry had been wanting for a month. When he pulls away he presses a kiss to Louis’ nose and says, “I would’ve been thinking about that all afternoon, I’d rather get it out of the way and do it whenever I wanted.”

“Okay,” Louis says, letting his head fall to Harry’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Let’s eat,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ hair. “Tell me about your studies.”

Louis talks for what seems like hours and Harry soaks up every word. He tells him about his drama classes and his writing, his poetry and his piano. He tells Harry about his sisters and brother and everything they’ve had to go through since his Mum’s death. He tells him everything from his favorite color being green to his most embarrassing moment, when he tripped up the stair during his performance as Danny Zuko in Greece. Harry kissed him at every giggle and told him about how he became famous. He told him about Zayn, Niall and Liam, how they keep it contact despite their separate and busy schedules. He tells Louis of his sister and his Mum, his cat back home and his song writing processes. He tells him everything and it’s nearly eight before either of them realize how long they’d been out.

“The sun is going down,” Louis comments with his back pressed to Harry’s chest, their hands tangled together on Louis’ stomach.

“We’ve been out for a while,” Harry responds, pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek, “Would you like to go back to your place? We can drop you off.”

“Or you can come in for a while,” Louis says softly. “I can make you some tea.”

“Tea would be lovely.”

They sit for a while longer before packing up the basket and the blanket and walking hand in hand back to the car. The air seems to change and sizzle with an energy Harry hadn’t felt in a long time when Louis pulled the door shut behind him. They sat on either side of the back seat with their pinkies together in the middle but it felt like so much more. Harry’s skin was hot, burning where Louis touched him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. When he looked over at Louis he could see the nervous tap on his knew he wasn’t the only one feeling the heat.

When they got dropped off, they didn’t speak. The energy blazed between them despite them being out of an enclosed space. It didn’t stop. Not when they got into Louis’ apartment, not when the kettle began to scream and not when every last drop of tea was fluttering in their stomachs. They spoke in hushed words of what they hoped for in the days to come and how long Harry would stay. They talked of music taste, art and their favorite movies. The conversation never seemed to end and Harry only got more anxious with the passing time.

Finally, Louis asked, “Are you planning on leaving?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

Something snapped inside Harry. Louis looked so tiny perched up on the counter. How they’d ended up with Louis sat on his counter and Harry sat at the breakfast bar, he had no idea but in that moment he had never been more thankful. The screech of the chair had Louis’ eyes widening but Harry was in between his legs before he could take a breath and then their lips were pressed together in a firey kiss. The taste of Louis only fueled the passion as Harry pulled him tight against his chest, his body aching with the need to touch and feel and taste every part of Louis. Louis’ hands got lost in Harry’s curls and Harry groaned when Louis began to tug, pulling his head back for better access and eventually grazing his teeth along Harry’s neck. His skin felt like it was burning with every bite and soothing swipe of Louis’ tongue.

“Louis,” Harry whimpered at a particularly hard bite, squeezing his hips. “Baby.”

He pulled Louis’ face back up to his and pressed their lips together squeezing Louis’ ass to pull him into his arms. Once he had, he carried Louis to the room and placed him on the bed. They scooted up and their lips were tangled in a messy fight trying to extinguish a fire that could never be put out no matter how hard either of them tried. Every touch was a spark and every moan fueled a new fire.

When Harry pressed his hips into Louis’, he felt the shutter and pulled away. Louis was shaking, his entire body full of an energy he didn’t know how to control. Harry took a breath to calm his heart and try to push away how aroused he was away and gently stroked Louis’ cheek. Harry had to be careful with him, he had to be careful.

“Louis, love,” Harry says gently, waiting for him to open his eyes. “Louis, baby, honey, please open your eyes.”

“Want you,” Louis says instead, his voice higher than normal as his hips stutter. “Want you, Harry.”

“Shh, baby. I need you to look at me,” Harry says, pushing his hand into Louis’ hair while holding up his weight with his elbows. “Come on, open those eyes. I want to see blue. Come back to me, love. Look at me honey.”

Harry kept murmuring to Louis until his body stopped shaking and his blue eyes met Harry’s green. “There you are, that’s good, Louis. That’s good.”

“Want you,” Louis says, a tear falling from his eye. Harry kisses it away.

“Want you,” Harry whispers back, “Let’s take this slower, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis responds, his entire body going compliant. He trusted Harry with this and that turned Harry’s mind to mush. He was already so gone for this boy. He presses his lips to Louis’ again, this time soft, the fire extinguished. It left a current holding Harry in its center trying to find the oxygen he needed from Louis. They kissed like it was the only way to stay alive.

When Harry lifts Louis’ shirt from his shoulders, it gets caught under his chin and the soft bubble of laughter that comes from Louis’ belly only makes Harry fall deeper into that current. The only way to find oxygen through tasting every inch of Louis’ body. He tasted like the salt of the ocean, he felt like the first beat of a broken heart. He was hope and passion and dreams come true.

When he pulled Louis’ shorts down his legs and kissed up his thighs he couldn’t remember ever being so thankful to be able to see such an incredible, sweet creature. He was beautiful in every single way the word was meant to be taken. His breathy moans were music to Harry’s ears.

“So beautiful, Louis,” Harry whispered at the head of Louis’ cock. “I’m so lucky.”

“Need you,” Louis says, “Please, Harry, need you.”

“I’ve got you baby, I’ll take care of you,” Harry responds, pulling Louis’ boxers down. He was outrageously hard himself and quickly pulled his clothes off, discarding them. He palmed himself a couple of times before putting his focus back on Louis. Louis was all that mattered, Louis first.

He licked at the head of Louis’ cock, feeling his hips stutter at the touch before wrapping his lips around him and slowly pushing his head up and down, up and down. When his nose touched Louis’ tummy he moaned around him and Louis cried out.

“Harry, Harry, feels so good,” Louis says, throwing his head against the covers. “I’m going to cum if you don’t, don’t stop.”

Harry hums and slowly pulls off, licking at his head again where it was leaking with the orgasm Harry could tell was rising in every part of Louis’ body. “What do you want, baby. I’ll do anything.”

“Want you filling me up,” Louis says, making grabby hands for Harry. “It’s been so long but I want it with you. I want it all with you.”

“I want that too,” Harry says, pressing his lips to Louis’. It was lazy and quick but just as good as every other kiss they’d shared that nice,

“Want to make you feel good too,” Louis says.

“You are, darling,” Harry says back. “Tell me where to look and get on your hands and knees, don’t want to hurt you.”

“Want to see you,” Louis says.

“You will,” Harry promises, kissing away Louis’ worry. “Want to open you up while you’re on your hands and knees. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay,” Louis says, once again compliant to anything Harry says. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out a condom and lube before going onto his hands and knees and Harry crawls behind him. He pushes his thumb against Louis’ hole and feels it clench and unclench at the prospect of being touched.

“Such a pretty hole, Louis. Pretty like the rest of you,” he says softly as he puts the cold liquid on his fingers. He kisses each cheek of Louis’ ass while he rubs his fingers together to make the chill go away before slowly pressing one against Louis’ rim. “Need you to listen to my voice, baby, okay?”

“Yes,” Louis whispers.

So Harry tells Louis how good he is, how good he feels and how amazing he’s doing while he fingers him open. When Louis gets comfortable with one he slips another in, scissoring them slightly and feeling Louis’ walls offer more room inside him. Harry sometimes thinks his favorite part is fingering, knowing that he could do it forever and whoever he’s with would still be so tight around his cock. The thought made him moan and press deeper into Louis, hitting the spot that had him crying out. The sound fueled the fire but Harry reigned himself in, beginning to whisper to Louis again as he pressed a third finger in beside the other two. Louis didn’t need to be on fire, he needed to be taken care of.

When Louis was a moaning mess, Harry pulled his fingers out and had Louis laying on his back. He pulled the wrapper off of the condom and the slide of it over his untouched dick was enough to make Harry feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure, but he pushed it away. Louis was all that mattered, right now. Louis’ pleasure was his first priority.

“Harry,” Louis said as Harry crawled up his body to align his cock with Louis’ pretty hole. “Harry, take care of me. Need you to take care of me.”

“I’m right here, baby,” Harry said. He pressed their lips together as Harry began to push inside of Louis’ insanely tight hole. They weren’t kissing so much as breathing or moaning into each other’s mouth. Each new sensation was too much yet not enough all at the same time and Harry felt every part of his body erupt with pleasure. When he bottomed out, Louis’ nails dug into Harry’s back. He moved around until he was comfortable, causing Harry to feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure with each movement of Louis’ hips.

“Harry,” Louis said airily a minute later, “Harry, move.”

“Anything,” Harry promised, pulling his hips back and slowly pushing back in. He presses their lips together as he moves in and out, in and out, his thrusts getting quicker gradually until he was pushing so deep into Louis he could barely breath. He could feel the pressure of Louis’ prostate and hear the pleasure he was giving. His heart was racing and he could only think of his orgasm, creeping up from the very core of his body.

Louis’ moans were getting higher and more frantic and when Harry pushed up so he could wrap a hand around Louis’ cock, he cried out in bliss. He painted his stomach white, his hips twitching and his hole clenching around Harry. It only took two more thrusts for Harry to be spilling into the condom.

As the pleasure raced through every part of him, Harry pressed kissed into Louis’ neck, on his cheeks and eventually his lips. When he stopped cumming, he pulled out and kissed Louis until he finally started to become responsive. They kissed lazily until Louis’ hand went into Harry’s hair. He knew Louis was back with him then and fell beside him with a pleased sigh.

“Thank you,” Louis says softly, turning into Harry’s side and resting his head on Harry’s chest, “For taking care of me.”

Harry pressed a kiss to his temple and said, “I’ll never stop taking care of you, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to pilar for this incredible fan interaction and the inspiration for this story. you're incredible! i hope you find a pretty girl :)
> 
> you can find me at @helianthuslou on twitter if you maybe wanna tell me what you think :) thanks for reading!!


End file.
